100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge: Battle for the Summit
by matuisgman
Summary: Ok, not strictly challenge worthy. But 1500 words, relationship and a lot of dead doctors. Well magic users. So replacing science with magic. I just wanted to write this and I have other challenges that fit the bill.


**Don't own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge number 5.**

"I am a god."

It was those words the Sheldon ceased and became Sheldor the Conquer, the heart of Caldor firmly in his grasp. Queen Penelope, firmly entwined against his body. His blood thirsty goddess, still stained red with the blood of their fallen foes. He had no conscience, no fears, just simple lust and desire for power, control. Now it was in his grasp, he was unstoppable. And the world would soon be at his feet crushed by his indomitable will.

The two stood in the Temple of Caldor on the summit of the Dragon Spire, he had won. Queen Penelope's fingers gently caressing his body. She had been simply Penny, simple Penny. But she had been so much more, and Sheldon was the only one to truly see that. So it was no surprise to him that she turned on the others. They had a bond, a connection, a spark that neither he nor the others could fully grasp. Though it is now evident as she choose him over them, a chaotic mystery that he was more than happy to have at his side.

Amy, the more spirit minded of the group lay on the ground. Her whole body sucked dry of its soul, its essence. She had a certain appeal to Sheldon, but not the way she wanted. The two had a connection on so many levels. But she wanted more, always wanted more. She had been the first to reach the heart and the first to fall.

 _"It is here, I will get the heart."_

 _"The heart is mine."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _Sheldon had been mere steps behind Amy, who turned around confused. There was no time for her to react as Sheldon quickly over powered her and started to drain her very life force. Drawing out her soul to power him, powers few understood._

 _"Sheldon, what are you doing. Stop."_

Leonard, their so called leader lay not an inch from where he stood. He fancied himself the leader, but Sheldon had known better. He was more powerful, more intelligent and had more right to the heart. Instead Leonard wanted to use it to stop the calamity, what a fool. Sheldon knew exactly what had started the calamity and knew Leonard's plan would fail. He also had an almost mad obsession with Penny, however that proved his down fall.

 _"Sheldon, what are you doing. Stop."_

 _Leonard stepped forward, willing his powers into being, however Penny who was standing beside him took one stroke with her dagger. The man gargled and gagged as his blood flowed out and he gave a strangled cry._

 _"Penny?"_

" _What are you doing?"_

Bernadette, loud rambunctious Bernadette a smothering corpse. A healer, but her powers where more than that. Subtlety is the name of her game, she can heal you as easily as destroy you. She was focus and driven to perfect her craft. Coupled with her temper she was a force to be feared and admired. However it was her temper that proved fatal.

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Penny glared at Bernadette, who could not believe what she was seeing, "What do you think, taking sides."_

 _Bernadette stepped toward Penny, "You're a bitch."_

 _Sheldon knew Bernadette had turned her back, he took the energy he was draining from Amy and redirected at the other woman's back. Bernadette screamed as she was consumed, she had let her guard down. Completely undefended against Sheldon. Penny sneered as the woman fell._

" _What is happening?"_

Raj's body a crumpled mess, an arrow stuck in his body. He was a powerful conjuror, when he managed to get it right. He always needed time, he was shy and indecisive which affected his powers. A few moments of thought, however he didn't have those moments.

" _What is happening?"_

 _Penny turned from Bernadette's destroyed body, Raj stood in shock as it dawned on him that he needed to do something. Something fast, what can he do that is fast. He glanced at his hands when Penny grabbed her bow and quickly let loose an arrow. The shot hit Raj in the throat as a look of shock and pain crossed his face before falling over._

" _Bernadette!"_

Howard lay down the hill some ways, run through. Who could blame him, he was a mere alchemist. Nothing compared to the others, oh he tried to prove them wrong but only Sheldon ever called him out on it. If he had started to run sooner, perhaps things would be different. They say love conquers all, but for Howard it proved fatal.

" _Bernadette."_

 _Howard knelt beside his love, everything had happened so fast. One moment Sheldon was attacking Amy and the next his Bernadette was reduced to ash. What could he do, he heard Raj's gargled scream. He turned to see Penny facing him and raising her bow._

" _Penny wait!"_

 _It took him one moment to realize Penny was going to kill him, perhaps if he hadn't ogled her so much. Howard decided to run, fortunately for him the ground sloped away nearby as he dove. He felt the arrow wiz by him._

 _"Shit"_

 _Howard had had a good start due to the slope and gravity. He was smart enough to weave around the trees, but Penny already knew. She dropped her bow and gave chase, drawing her sword. She had no shot, would have to do this close and personal. Despite his early advantage, Penny was simply faster and more athletic than Howard. She comes within sword length quickly, and slashes. Howard feels a pain on the back of his leg and stumbles. Penny catches his head and pulls him back, running her sword through his side._

 _Sheldon watched Penny give chase off the cliff, when he felt a cold chill. He turned to face a new comer. She must have followed them, Sheldon squared off. His energies still burning from his draining of Amy._

 _"The Heart is mine."_

Leslie lay gutted on the ground, mere feet from the hearts pedestal. She was no friend of theirs, a rival of Sheldon's. Others would say they were similar, both delving into the spirit world. However she does it all wrong. An arrogant and foolish woman, to think she could defeat him. She thought herself his better, this proved fatal for her.

 _"The Heart is mine."_

 _Leslie laughed, "As if you could truly unlock its secrets."_

 _Sheldon snorted as she walked toward him, crackling energy of her own, "You know nothing, your understanding is flawed."_

 _"Really, I think not. You're stupid and foolish. Only I understand true power. The Heart is mine."_

 _Sheldon's body twitched with rage, the two circle until Sheldon realized she was getting closer to the Heart. Did she think she could simply walk up to the Heart and take it?_

 _"NO!"_

 _He lashed out, but Leslie was waiting for him and lashed out with her own powers in return. She was strong, she had been ready. Leslie was slowly edging her way closer to the heart as Sheldon tried to push her back. He started to edge to the heart as well, but felt himself buffeted. How much life force did she consume? Sheldon started to drain himself, he must win. He was so close._

 _Penny heard the crack of energy up on the summit, something was wrong. She swiftly made her way back, staying low. Then she saw her, Leslie. That arrogant bitch, and she was making ground on the Heart and Sheldon. This was not good, there would be nothing left if he won and Leslie was not an option. She looked around, he bow was in the open, but there was cover around the summit. Penny gritted her teeth, hold on Sheldon._

 _Leslie could feel it, he was slipping. The fool was draining himself, then she heard something. What? She couldn't stop her focus on Sheldon, she had to defeat him now! She lashed out harder and Sheldon collapsed but still fighting._

 _"DIE BITCH!"_

 _Before she could turn around, a sword came through her chest. Penny breathed as Leslie collapse and slide of her sword as Penny dropped it. Her exertion finally catching up, she looked at Sheldon on the ground, worn down and weak. She glanced at the Heart._

 _Sheldon breathed hard, the attack had stopped as he heard Leslie scream her last breath. He watched Penny wobble, bloody and victorious. She looked at him and the Heart, she headed toward it._

 _Sheldon gasped, near collapse "no the heart…"_

 _The next moment his head was raised to find Penny kneeling before him, holding out the heart. Sheldon breathed, Penny smiled. He had for a moment feared she had turned on him as well. He grasped it as he stood, feeling its energies pouring into him as Penny helped him rise to his feet. He had plans for the world, and Penny seemed to be at his side. Sheldon felt satisfied, she chose well._

"I am a god"

 **Yeah. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
